Draco Malfoy et
by Misofty
Summary: OS Qu'est ce qu'un Draco bourré, Une Hermione gênée et une maison donnent? A vous de le découvrir ! Version revue et corrigée!


Note de l'auteur :Bah déjà pour commencer, c'est ma première fic donc ayez pitié hein ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté, j'vous le jure !Non non je ne fume pas j'vous rassure ! !A part ça c'est une OS assez court je sais et l'idée n'est pas de moi donc si l'histoire vous rappelle quelque chose c'est normal ! Et non vous n'avez pas de don prémonitoire !! Bon place à la lecture et les reviews sont bien sur acceptées avec joie bonnes ou mauvaises!

Disclamer: Evidemment, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR comme d'habitude de toute façon!

Edit 09/01/09: Wahou, j'viens de me relire, et les fautes qu'il y avait c'était...horrible!! Truc de dingue^^ donc j'ai essayer d'en corriger le maximum mais je garantis pas le résultat!

So Enjoy It !

* * *

Pov Draco

Hermione et moi étions à une soirée de bienséance en l'honneur de la victoire de Potter. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ont étaient là, et pour tous vous dire, je commence vraiment à me faire chier ! C'est vrai quoi ! Passer sa soirée à entendre des gens vous félicitez de l'acte courageux que vous avez fait en vous retournant contre votre famille et tout le blablabla c'est très gavant ! Surtout quand tu sais que ces personnes ne le pense absolument pas!

De plus je ne sais pas où est Hermione, elle doit être avec Weasmoche ! Le pauvre (dans les deux sens vous me direz mais la je voyais plutôt l'image!) Il ne sait jamais remit du jour où on lui a annoncer qu'on sortait ensemble!

Vous me direz, j'aurais appris ça il a 1 ans, c'est comme si vous m'aviez annoncé avoir vu Hannibal Lecter dans un restaurant végétariens !C'est pour dire!

Mais je m'écarte du sujet la !Considérant que ces pauvres gens n'était pas digne de ma personne-je reste un Malefoy quand même-Je me dirigeas vers l'endroit le plus intéressant de la soirée : le bar !

J'avais décider de me saouler ! Tant pis de ce que dirais Hermione ! C'était ça ou je faisais revivre papy voldy pour un peu d'action ! C'est pour dire !

La soirée continua, les verres s'enchainaient et toujours pas d'Hermione en vue. Au bout d'une heure, peut être deux, je ne sais plus j'ai trop bu d'eau (humm humm...)Hermione était de nouveau parmis nous et comme je l'avais prédit elle me lança un regard noir et décréta qu'on rentrait ! En bon gentleman que je suis, mais surtout en mec bourré pris en faute, je ne dit rien et la suivit, mais je sais pas pour vous mais la combinaison de l'alcool et la jupe assez courte de ma « chère et tendre »me fit avoir quelque pensées peu catholiques...ni orthodoxes d'ailleurs !!

Malheureusement pour moi, Hermione avait décider que ce soir elle dormirait chez ses parents, ce qui voulais dire que je pouvais me la mettre derrière l'oreille pour ce soir ! Enfin pas tout à fait ,j'avais décider ,une fois de plus, que au moins il me fallait une petite récompense si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

C'est donc d'un air confiant, en prenant mon air le plus sexy que j'avais en poche que je me pencha vers elle avec un sourire charmeur, une main accolée sur le mur de sa maison.(très important pour la suite de l'histoire!!!), et je lui sorti de ma voix belle et suave :

-Ma tendre et douce, j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

Elle ne répondit pas mais daigna me regarder quand même.

-Chérie, me ferais tu une pipe ?Lui demandais-je d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

Horrifiée, elle répond:

- Es-tu malade? Mes parents pourraient nous voir !

- Oh alleeez! Qui va nous voir à cette heure? Répondis-je d'une vois serrée car mon désir commençait à se faire sentir !!

- Non, s'il te plaît. Imagines-tu si on se fait prendre? La fille du dentiste local se doit d'être exemplaire ! Retorcat-elle pas très sur d'elle.

- Oooh alleeez! Il n'y a personne aux alentours, ils dorment ! dis-je en me rapprochant au fur et en l'embrassant dans le cou...

- P-A-S Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N. C'est trop risqué !...Dit-elle en me repoussant mollement.

- Oooh s'il te plaît ! s'il te plaiiiiit, je t'aime tellement ?!?(Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !)

- Non, non, et non. Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux juste pas ! Souffla t-elle pas très convaincue.

- Oh ouiiiii tu peux! Tu peeeeeux! S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit ? J'adore tellement quand tu me le fais!

Elle rougit et me répondit:

- Non, non et non. Je ne peux simplement pas.

- Je t'en suppliiiiiiiiie...dis-je en m'appuyant plus sur le mur.

- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison, dit-elle.

Je me lança alors dans une argumentation passionnée de dix bonnes minutes sur les besoins et pulsions masculines, d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

Soudain, la lumière dans l'escalier s'allume, et la p'tite soeur d'Hermione fit son apparition en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille (je sais de qui elle tient!!) les yeux bouffis, et nous annonce d'une voix endormie :

- Papa m'a dit de te dire soit tu lui fait sa pipe, soit moi je lui fait sa pipe. En cas de besoin, maman dit qu'elle peut descendre elle-même et la lui faire. Mais par pitié, dis-lui à ce con, d'enlever sa main de l'interphone !!!

* * *

voilà c'est fini ! Quand pensez vous? Une tite review?


End file.
